


Entrave

by Joanmo



Category: Chen Linong;Lin Yanjun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanmo/pseuds/Joanmo





	Entrave

/T市，某饭店包厢  
“Evan，这次的货可是一等一的上品，价格方面你可要好好考虑。”一个中年男人递出去一个小包裹，手指敲了敲桌子。

坐在他对面的男人看起来十分年轻，脸上没什么表情，眼神凌厉。“李老板，我们青冥阁做事你还不清楚？我又不会私吞这批货，你怕什么？还是…你信不过我？”说罢还挑了挑眉。

“怎么会呢，谁不知道Evan你是T市黑道里最有原则最可靠的，我是想提醒你别被条子盯上。听说警局那个陈警官盯了你很久了。”

听到陈警官三个字，Evan脸上神情似乎略微放松，勾了勾嘴角。“你放心，他是盯了我挺久的了，但要是他能抓了我，今天这单生意早就做不成了。李老板，我还有事，先告辞了。”

走之前，Evan拍了拍手下的肩膀，低声吩咐，“Justin，盯着他把合同签了，还有…提防陈立农。”

好像提前预料到一样，Evan前脚刚走，陈立农就带着警队的一些人破门而入。“手举起来！不许动！”他环视了房间，“Evan人呢？”

“陈sir，我们老大要是能被你抓住，您也不用盯着我们青冥阁盯了三年啊。”Justin笑了笑，看着陈立农的眼神有一丝玩味和一丝不屑。

陈立农举起枪对着Justin，“你少废话，总有一天我会抓到你们！”陈立农又转向自己的手下，“去，把他们带回警局，一个都不准落下。”

/T市，市公安局  
Justin双手被铐住，不耐烦地坐在审讯室看着对面那个看起来呆鹅一般的警员。“兄弟？你到底想问什么？你翻个调查记录翻半天了。”

“呃…先说一下自己的名字，我做一下记录。”

“Justin。”他抬头对上那人的眼睛，又瞄到那人胸前的警员证，写了范丞丞三个字。

“那个，说本名，我们要记录在案的。”范丞丞用笔敲敲桌子。

“黄明昊。我说老哥，你到底把我铐在这里干什么？不能解开吗？我又不会跑。”

“谁知道你会不会跑，”陈立农推开审讯室的门，“你一直跟着Evan，狡猾的很。”

Justin嘴角扯出一个微笑，“我说陈sir，我现在可是在你们警局，你说我要是在警局都能逃跑成功，你们这警察当的也太差劲了吧。”

陈立农还想说些什么，一个小警员突然敲敲门，脸色有些为难，“陈队，外面来人了，说是要把这人带走。”

听到这话陈立农皱了皱眉头，快步走到大厅。几个穿着黑西装的人已经等着了，为首的人戴着墨镜。陈立农认得他，是Evan手下另一个得力干将，蔡徐坤。

“陈警官，我们老板让我来把Justin带走，有些事情老板要和Justin去处理。”

“既然是你们老板要带人走，那就麻烦你们老板亲自来一趟。不然这人，你怕是带不走。”陈立农直视蔡徐坤，脸上没有任何表情，“我想你们应该也不敢在警察局动手抢人吧。”

蔡徐坤冷笑一声，“这种事，青冥阁当然不敢，也绝不会那么做。只是老板有交代，我一定要带走Justin，看来现在要麻烦陈警官和我们一起走了。”

范丞丞听到这话，把陈立农拉到一边，“老大，你要是跟着他们去，不就是往虎穴里闯嘛。青冥阁，那可是Evan的地盘，保不齐要做出什么事情来的。”

“你放心，”陈立农拍拍他，“Evan他不会伤我，他要是想动我，我还有命活到现在？放心吧，你在这里待着，我很快回来。”

离开之前，Justin走到范丞丞面前，轻轻说了一句“呆头鹅”。

/T市，青冥阁  
“老板，人带回来了，陈警官也在外面。”蔡徐坤和黄明昊站在Evan身后。

Evan坐在椅子上，背对着他们，“行了，你们先走吧，把陈立农请进来。”

Justin走到门外，“陈警官，我们老板有请。”随后便和蔡徐坤离开了。

“你找我？把我带来青冥阁有什么事吗？”陈立农关上了门。

Evan右手把玩着一把蝴蝶刀，转向陈立农。“没什么，既然陈警官不肯轻易放人，我只好把你一起请来了。你对我这青冥阁，也不算太陌生了是吧。”

陈立农面对着Evan坐下，“好，既然你没有事问我，那我倒是想问问你。”陈立农双手手指交叉放在桌上，“三年前那件事，和你到底有没有关系？”

Evan脸上的神色不太明朗，轻笑了一声，“如果我说没有，你会信吗？”

“我...”

“陈立农，你如果真的信我，又何必盯着我盯着青冥阁三年？”Evan把蝴蝶刀拍在桌上。

陈立农也一拍桌子，“林彦俊！我只需要你回答我，五年前那件事和你有关系吗？那个殉职的警察是不是你动手杀的？”

Evan靠在椅子背上，“是又怎么样？一命抵一命罢了，那人杀了我师傅，他就得死。陈警官如果没什么别的要问的，就请回吧。”

陈立农站起来，几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“林彦俊，如果真的是你，不管之前我们关系如何，我都会亲手把你抓进监狱。”

林彦俊的脸色一下子冷了下来，他没有看陈立农，垂下了眼眸，冷淡地说了一句，“陈警官请便。”

陈立农走了之后，Justin又推门进来。“老板，陈警官走了？今天的事陈警官没说什么吧？”Justin挠挠头，“老板我跟你说，我觉得吧，陈警官那个手下有点傻，应该很好办。”

Evan带笑看着他，林彦俊一直把Justin当做很宠的弟弟，黑道这一行风险大，林彦俊把手下都保护的很好，尤其是年纪略小的Justin。“你确定是他傻，而不是你认为你很聪明？”

“嘿嘿，昊哥我当然聪明，不过那小警察是真的呆呆的，感觉很好骗。”

林彦俊看了看手机，“我妹妹明天从国外回来，你去机场接一下她吧，然后送她回家，不要带到青冥阁来。”

/T市，机场  
“立农哥哥？”陈立农一回头发现有个小女生在和他打招呼。

陈立农皱了皱眉，“你是...林彦俊的妹妹？今天回来的吗？在外地还习惯吗？”

“还好啦，就是放假了回来玩一玩。你跟我哥...还好吗？我有听说你们之间的一些事情。”

陈立农愣了神，随即又苦笑，“都是过去的事情了，毕竟我们现在立场不同啦，也很难达成一致吧。”

妹妹一歪头，“好吧，接我的人在前面，我先过去啦。立农哥哥你好好工作啦，加油哦，有机会见。”

林彦清继续往前走，陈立农继续监视着机场人流的一举一动。警察局接到通知，今天机场可能会有动乱，他才带着第一小队便装驻守机场。

一瞬间，陈立农感觉有什么东西晃了晃他的眼睛，随即发现林彦清的身上有一个激光点，像是枪支射击的瞄准点。

“小心！”陈立农大喊着飞奔过去，随即一声枪响，吓坏了机场的人群，也惊动了Justin和青冥阁派来的保镖。

“你们，去那里追！你，打电话叫救护车！快点！”Justin迅速安排完，也向着刚刚林彦清的方向跑过去。

/T市，医院  
林彦俊接到电话之后就火速赶到了医院，林彦清坐在急诊室，受到了惊吓，正闭着眼睛不停在发抖。

林彦俊坐到她身边，慢慢安抚她，“没事的，哥哥来了，不要怕。”

Justin站在一边，欲言又止，“老板对不起，是我没有保护好大小姐。”

“人没事就好，其他的回青冥阁再说。Justin，你等下先送我妹回家，一定要保证他的安全。然后...”

林彦俊话还没说完，范丞丞就冲了进来，一把抓住了Justin的衣领。“我老大呢？他为什么会受伤？是不是你们干的？”

Justin推开他，“我们干的？他们的目标是我们的人，你觉得我们会自相残杀？陈警官受伤是个意外，谁也不想的。”

“我不跟你废话，待会儿再找你们算账！”范丞丞急匆匆地去找陈立农了。

“他那话是什么意思？受伤的是谁？”林彦俊站了起来。

“是陈警官，他在机场执行任务，为了救大小姐腹部中弹，左手也有一些轻微骨折。人之前送去了手术室，现在手术差不多快结束了。”

“你送我妹回家，”林彦俊的手紧紧握拳，“我去看看陈立农。晚一点我会回青冥阁。”

Justin他们离开之后，林彦俊走到了陈立农的病房外面。正在犹豫要不要进去，范丞丞就走了出来。

“Evan？你来干什么？还嫌我们老大被害得不够惨啊？”

“他醒了吗？受伤严重吗？进行袭击的人青冥阁一定会调查，毕竟他们最初的目标是我。”

“他醒了，你进去看着他吧，我要回警队述职，顺便也做一些调查。不过你要是让我老大二次受伤，我就砸了你的青冥阁。”说完范丞丞就离开了。

林彦俊进了病房，看到陈立农正望着窗户发呆，左手打着石膏，麻醉刚过气色也不算很好。

“陈立农，对不起。”林彦俊不知道该说什么，只能道歉。

“没事啦，我是警察啊，救人不是应该的嘛。而且，如果今天是你妹妹受伤，你应该会疯掉吧。”

“你以为你受伤了，我就会有多好过吗？你可不可以也照顾好自己啊，警察就能够不顾一切地去救人，害得自己受伤吗？”

“你要是真的觉得对不起我，那就把三年前的事情告诉我啊。追了你那么久我很累的，而且如果不是那件事情我们俩也不会...算了不说了。”陈立农继续扭头看窗外。

林彦俊在床边坐下，眼神出奇的温柔，“三年前的事情，很复杂。我也一直在追查，我能告诉你的就是当年我没有杀人，不管你信不信。”

“我信你，我也希望你相信我，我们可以一起调查当年的事情。我不希望你做出什么出格的事情。我知道你一直都在为青冥阁洗白，就是因为你不想让黑道这个标签影响你的兄弟。但我不希望你为了整个青冥阁而牺牲你自己。”

“你知道的，那件事过后，我就再也不相信警察了。事情的真相我自己会查出来的。”

“林彦俊，如果你一直不肯接受我们的帮忙，我就要采取一些措施了。”

“你好好养伤，我还有事，先回青冥阁了。”

/T市，青冥阁  
“Justin，你觉得这件事会是谁做的？”

“近几年我们都在注重青冥阁的洗白，已经很少管理道上的事情了。会不会是之前老阁主的仇家？”

“我师父一向做人做事很有原则很有规矩，当时青冥阁实力确实很雄厚，不免也有一些嫉妒的人。但那件事之后，盯着青冥阁的人也就不多了。”

“老板你放心，我们都在追查到底是谁动的手，这几天应该会有线索。”

“一定要好好的给我调查，敢动我的人，就必须付出代价！”

/林彦俊家  
林彦俊没有想到，陈立农说的措施，就是借着受伤的借口，搬进了自己的家。当范丞丞帮着陈立农提着大包小包出现在他家里的时候，林彦俊着实吓了一跳。

“你为什么要住在我这里？警队付给你的工资不够你付房租了？”

“我现在受伤啊，需要人照顾，当然啦最主要的是看着你，不能让你再擅自行动。”陈立农理直气壮。

“你要付房租的知不知道？你住在这里开销很大的。”

“但我也会保证你的安全啊，这样你要不要付我保镖的费用啊？可以和房租抵掉吧。而且我也可以做饭啊，我还会打扫卫生呢。”

一旁的范丞丞在心里默默吐槽，老大对我怎么不这样？老大怎么变成贤妻良母了？老大为什么要死乞白赖住在别人家丞丞照顾你照顾的不好吗？

“范丞丞，你还在这里干什么？你也要一起住在我家？”林彦俊看着范丞丞在发呆，下了逐客令。

“一起住？真的可以吗？”范丞丞伸长了脖子。

“当然不可以了，你脑袋里都在想什么？怪不得Justin说你是呆头鹅。”林彦俊无奈地摇了摇头，不知道陈立农手底下是怎么教出这样一个直脑筋的。“Justin，带他出去。”

“林彦俊，我们来好好讨论一下吧。三年前到底是怎么一回事？”陈立农锲而不舍地追问。

林彦俊叹了一口气，“我说了现在还不明了，我没有什么可以跟你说的。这个问题你问了三年了，你不累吗？”

“累啊，盯了你三年我都快累死了，还什么进展都没有。所以你就告诉我一下嘛，这样大家都轻松啊。”

“我真的没什么可以告诉你的。既然你执意要住进我家，就在这里好好养伤吧，其他的事情你就别管了。”

“我怎么能不管呢？”陈立农急了，“这件事我一定要管，谁都拦不住的。你要调查可以，所有查出来的线索必须要让我知道。”

陈立农还没说完，Justin走进来打断了他们的谈话。“老板，上次的人好像有线索了。”

“你坐在这里别动，”林彦俊命令陈立农，“Justin你跟我到里面来。”

林彦俊和Justin进了书房，关了门，陈立农就悄悄躲在房门外偷听。可是林彦俊家隔音效果是真不错，陈立农趴了半天也没听到什么。

“立农哥哥？你躲在这里干什么？”林彦清从楼上走下来。

陈立农示意她小点声，“我在偷听你哥讲话，别被发现了。”

“你为什么要偷听我哥讲话？”

“我需要知道一些事情，可是你哥又不肯告诉我，我就只好偷听了。”陈立农又觉得不能把林彦清扯进来，“算了，也听不到什么，我们还是去坐着吧。”

/书房内  
“老板，上次对大小姐的袭击事件，动手的人找到了。是个职业的打手，估计是有人在幕后雇佣他。”

“那幕后的人呢？有没有线索？”

“我们找了几个过往和老阁主有过节的帮派的线索，但这几个帮派目前都没有向我们动手挑起恩怨的必要，”Justin思考了一会儿，“不过我又再另外查了一下，这件事情似乎和烈炎堂有点关系。”

林彦俊皱了皱眉头，“烈炎堂？你是说...炎冽？你为什么觉得会是他们？”

“老板，有一件事情我不知道你知不知道，我也是查了过往的一些记录才知道的。”Justin似乎在犹豫该不该说。

林彦俊看出了他的犹豫，“怎么了？你说吧。”

“炎冽有个哥哥叫炎凛，之前似乎是因为意外去世的，后来烈炎堂才转交到炎冽的手上。而三年前...烈炎堂的堂主就是炎凛。”

“三年前？你确定是三年前？”林彦俊愣了一下，“你还查到了什么？一起说。”

“你也知道吧，当初老阁主是因为要交易一批货才会到那个废弃工厂去的。而且奇怪的是，从前老阁主都不会亲自去进行货物交易，那次却亲自去了。”

“这我知道，所以我当初才会提出要师父带着我一起去。可是他说我年纪太小，不能跟着一起进去，才让我在门口待着，顺便放风。”

“那次货品交易的对方，就是烈炎堂的人，不过是不是炎凛亲自去的我还没有查到。只是后来就发生了那些事，老板你也受了伤。”

“如果只是单纯的交易，那和我师父一起死在现场的那个警察是什么原因？看来这件事真的很复杂。”

Justin点了点头，“确实，而且当年的一些资料似乎被人恶意销毁，我们这边很难有线索。不过...陈警官在警局是不是可以查到一些档案？”

“这件事暂时不要让陈立农知道，他做事比较冲，作为警察立场也和我们不同，我怕他自己一个人行动反而会受伤。”林彦俊摆弄了一下桌上他和师父的合照，“你帮我和炎冽约一下，就说我要拜访烈炎堂。”

晚上吃饭的时候，陈立农还是忍不住问了林彦俊下午在谈些什么。“你和Justin说了那么久，到底说了些什么？连这个我也不可以知道吗？”

“我没有不让你知道，只是现在你还不需要知道，我相信我在一步步接近当年事情的真相，过几天我会出去一趟，你自己待在家里别乱跑。”

“哦我知道了。”陈立农嘴上答应着，心里却想好了到时候要怎么偷偷跟着林彦俊。

“陈立农，你是警察，立场和我们不同是很正常的，”林彦俊突然严肃，“但是我不希望你再次受伤了。还有，你伤好了就离开吧，总是住在这里也没什么好处。”

“你赶我走了？林彦俊，你就这么烦我？”陈立农放下筷子，直视林彦俊，“你要我走，我就偏不走，你能拿我怎么办？”

林彦俊叹了口气，“陈立农，你怎么还和三年前一样啊，这么喜欢赖着我，你是不是还喜欢我啊？”

“我是喜欢你啊...林彦俊你不要脸！”陈立农脸红红地跑走了。

/三天后，烈炎堂  
“哟，这不是Evan吗？有空来烈炎堂找我，是有什么大事吗？”炎冽转着一把蝴蝶刀，并不怎么友好的打招呼。

“冽堂主，我这次来是想和你了解一些事情。毕竟老阁主在的时候，青冥阁和烈炎堂关系还不错。”

“你想问什么？”炎冽依旧在转蝴蝶刀，“我倒是也听说...Evan和警队有人关系也挺不错的。”

“那是我的私事，和冽堂主你无关。我要问的是三年前的事情，听说三年前和青冥阁做交易的是烈炎堂？那次我们双方可都是损失惨重啊。”

说起那件事，炎冽心中似乎有一股无名火，拳头也攥紧了。“那件事，是我们烈炎堂内部出了问题，不然我哥也不会死。”

“当年现场还有一个警察，你知道是怎么回事吗？杀了警察可不是什么小事。”

炎冽冷笑一声，摇了摇头，“那警察被查出来是警队的卧底，烈炎堂的规矩，卧底不能留。所以死了也好，省的我们来处理。”

“这么说来，人不是你们烈炎堂动的手？”

“你这话是什么意思？把所有罪名都扣到我头上对你有什么好处？青冥阁的人难道就是这样做事的？”

“炎冽，你应该也知道那件事情，对烈炎堂对青冥阁对警察局都造成了不小的影响。警局有人盯着青冥阁，我相信烈炎堂的日子也不会好过。与其两败俱伤，不如你考虑跟我合作。”

“跟你合作当然是可以，我也希望找到真正的凶手。你想知道什么我可以告诉你，当年虽然是我哥在掌管烈炎堂，当时交易的时候我也偷偷跟过去了。”

“那你有没有听到，枪响的时候现场都有谁？是谁开的枪？”

“我当时也不敢上前，只听到了枪响。不过...我好像看到一个人跑走了，大概会是真正动了手的人。当时那个人一身黑衣服，不过脸好像没有挡住，我看了个侧脸，那脸上好像有道疤。如果能再见到，我应该能认出来。”

“既然你知道这么多，当初为什么不告诉警察？这些事憋了三年，冽堂主还真是有耐心啊。”

“你见过黑道跟警察说线索的？哦我忘了，Evan你就会，你跟那小警察关系一直都不错啊。不过你既然来找我，应该也没和那警察交代所有事情吧。”

林彦俊没有过多说话，“谢谢冽堂主今天的线索，我希望我们的合作能长久下去。Justin我们走。”

/林彦俊家  
“今天炎冽说的那个人你看看能不能查到，没有具体的查个大概也行。”

“那这些事要不要和陈警官说？”

“我会和他说的，你只要负责查线索就好了。还有，还是要把我妹送到国外去她才安全，你安排一下这几天的机票。”

陈立农突然走了过来，“林彦俊，你今天去哪了啊？怎么都没有跟我讲？”

“老板，我先离开了。”

“林彦俊，你今天到底去哪里了？为什么刚刚你和Justin那么严肃啊？是有什么线索了吗？”陈立农坐在林彦俊旁边。

“是有一点眉目了，但我还不确定。”林彦俊打量了一下陈立农，“你的伤不是好的差不多了，为什么不回警局？旷职吗？”

“谁旷职啊，我假没休完呢。警察多辛苦啊，我多放两天假怎么了。再说了，我的目的就是查出三年前的真相，现在也是在执行我的任务啊。”

“随你怎么说吧，你要休息就好好休息，有些事情就别管了。”

“林彦俊！你是不是查到了什么？为什么让我不要管？”

“青冥阁想要洗白，有些道上的事情肯定要做些处理，你作为警察不方便插手。过几天我会把我妹送回国外，你要是有时间就帮我送送她。”

“好。”陈立农嘴上这么说，心里却暗暗在做打算。“我最近也会回警局一趟。”

/T市警察局  
“老大，你终于休假结束了！”范丞丞一见到陈立农就想来个熊抱，“我都好想你的。”

“别没个正行，我是有事情要通知你。正经一点，这次是很重要的事，估计也和三年前的事情有关。”

范丞丞知道事情的严重性，一秒正经。“老大你说，我保证好好听，保证完成任务！”

“过几天Evan的妹妹出国，你悄悄跟着，保证她的安全。”

“好我知道了，不过老大你怎么不去啊？按道理你应该和他妹妹关系很好啊。”

“我要看着Evan啊，这必要的时候我还是要起到警察的作用的。最近听他说他似乎要处理很多事情，我要偷偷跟着点，也不能让他出事。”

范丞丞认真思考了一番，“老大，你说说你是不是还喜欢人家啊，Evan能坐到今天这种位置就说明他还是有一定能力的啊，你在担心什么？”

陈立农踹了他一脚，“我怎么样要你管？你是老大我是老大？你就负责跟着就行了，有什么事记得向我汇报。”

“诶老大，你说你们两个是因为三年前那件事才掰了的，如果找到了真相，你们会不会破镜重圆啊？”

“我们会怎么样要你管？先管好你自己吧，你都单身多久了，还好意思说我呢。还有你每天在这里八卦，是吃饱饭太闲了是不是？给我去整理资料。”

“哦。”范丞丞不情不愿地走了，还小声嘀咕，“明明就是被我说中了心虚嘛，看那个样子就是想破镜重圆。”

到了林彦清要走的那一天，范丞丞起了个大早，悄悄跟着青冥阁的人，一路上都没有发生什么事情，陈立农的心也放下了大半。

倒是林彦俊那边收到了消息，说是约在郊区的一个废弃仓库，能知道三年前的真相，不过只能一个人去。

林彦俊让Justin带一些人待命，自己开车去了那个地址。陈立农也坐了计程车悄悄跟住，半路上接到了范丞丞的电话。

“老大，林彦清好像被绑走了！”

“我不是让你看着吗？你怎么回事？她现在人去哪儿了你知道吗？”

“我看着她过了安检，结果后来一个拐弯人就不见了，我现在跟着一辆疑似车辆呢，就赶紧通知你了。”

“我这边跟着Evan呢，他一个人要去城郊的仓库。你那边先盯着，这次必须给我盯紧！”

“我看他们好像也到了一个废弃仓库啊，会不会是一拨人啊？老大我现在怎么办啊？”

陈立农逼着自己冷静思考了一下，“这样，你回警局，带着第一小队待命。我等下到了发个地址给你，如果我三个小时还没给你打电话，你就带着人到这里来支援。”

“好，老大你自己小心。”范丞丞挂了电话，长舒一口气，“司机师傅麻烦掉头去市公安局。”

林彦俊到了仓库之后，过了几分钟炎冽也走了进来。

“炎冽？是你约我来这里的？”

“我也是收到了消息，说是能知道三年前的真相，你应该也是吧？”

突然从里面走出来一个人，“两位不用互相猜疑了，是我约两位来这里的。”

“李天明？”炎冽冷哼了一声，“你当初背叛了烈炎堂，还好意思在我面前出现？”

“冽堂主，我相信你也听过，人不为己天诛地灭嘛，我当初也是为自己谋个出路。”

林彦俊没空听他们废话，“你说能知道三年前的真相，那么真相是什么？”

“当年我知道青冥阁和烈炎堂要有一发货品交易，货品供给这方面烈炎堂也一直是我在负责。但谁不想赚钱，我就先拿着这批货去找了你们青冥阁的老阁主。谁知道他还挺高风亮节，说什么都不肯私交这批货，非要走帮派。后来我就把要交易的货给换了。”

“然后呢？”林彦俊已经隐隐知道后面的事情。

“收到了假货，青冥阁和烈炎堂肯定要起冲突啊，两边说着说着就打起来了。我就静静地看着这一出好戏。”

“我哥是怎么死的？是不是你动的手？”炎冽已经咬牙切齿。

“这人多枪也多，谁开的第一枪没有人知道。只是开了这第一枪，后面就会有无数次开枪。凛堂主大概是被对面青冥阁的人失手打中的，不过那警察...的确是我动的手。”

陈立农刚躲好，就听到这么一句。他告诉自己一定要冷静，才没有立刻冲进去。

“你知不知道袭警的罪名有多大？你要钱还是要命？”林彦俊暗讽。

李天明笑了笑，“那警察是个卧底，他手上有我所有的证据，我怎么可能让他活？再说了，就算我不动手，烈炎堂也不会留卧底的。”

“那我师父呢？”问出这句话的时候，林彦俊的声音都有些颤抖。

“你师父就比较冤啦，他知道换了假货一定是我动的手脚，当然是准备解决我。可是我人多呀，那子弹就砰砰砰，他就倒了。”

“李天明，”林彦俊双手紧紧握拳，“今天我一定要杀了你！”

“Evan你先别激动，我今天约你们来就是想好好谈谈嘛，而且我还给你准备了礼物哦。”李天明拍拍手，“把人带上来。”

两三个黑衣人押着林彦清走了过来。

“你和青冥阁的恩怨你就冲着我来，绑架我妹算什么本事？”

“这不是手上有筹码谈话才比较容易继续嘛，Evan你可不要轻举妄动哦，子弹可是不长眼的，到时候你妹妹脑袋上开花可就不好看了。”

炎冽注意到，为首的一个黑衣人，左脸上有一道疤。“就是他，当年我看到的就是他！”

“冽堂主好记性，可是现在主动权在我手上，你记得再多也没有用。”

“李天明，这对我有什么威胁？我一样可以杀了你为我哥报仇！”

“炎冽，如果因为你害死了Evan的妹妹，你说他会不会恨你啊？青冥阁和烈炎堂会不会发生冲突？我死了不要紧，你们也会两败俱伤的。”

在仓库外的陈立农快急死了，立刻通知了范丞丞，“丞丞，快点带着第一小队来城郊的一号仓库，尽最快速度！”

双方又僵持了许久，谁都不会轻易动手。青冥阁和烈炎堂派来的人已经到了附近，准备实施包围，范丞丞也带着警局的人准备抓捕。

“李天明，我再说一遍，把我妹放了。你可以抓我，应该有用多了吧。”

“你当我傻啊，Evan你能带领青冥阁到今天的位置，应该动了不少脑筋吧？抓你，我怕把我自己赔进去。”

“那就别怪我不客气了，”林彦俊转头看了眼炎冽，小声说，“炎冽，准备动手。”

陈立农也在外面排兵布阵，“等一下数到三就冲进去，你们负责控制住他的手下，第一小队负责抓捕李天明。”

“3——2——1——动手！”

陈立农发布命令的一瞬间，林彦俊也向着李天明冲了过去，炎冽一脚踹开押着林彦清的人，又对后面的人开了两枪。

因为陈立农这边人多，李天明的手下们都很快被制服。林彦俊第一时间冲向了妹妹，反复确认妹妹有没有受伤。

背后的李天明向着林彦俊后心的位置开了一枪。

“林彦俊！”“哥！”两声尖叫。

陈立农掏出枪对着李天明就是三枪，李天明最终倒在血泊中。

“林...林彦俊...救护车马上就来了，你忍一下，忍一下就好了。”陈立农拼命按住林彦俊冒血的伤口，带着哭腔。

“陈立农...我好痛啊...我也好累，就让我休息一下吧。”

“不行，不行，你现在还不能休息。等救护车来了我们再休息好吗？你听话，你说什么我什么都答应你。”陈立农落下几滴眼泪。

“那我要你跟我和好，然后...我们像从前一样生活，就是不知道...我还能不能等到啊...”

“你先别说话了，我们省点力气以后慢慢说。”陈立农几近嘶吼，“救护车呢，怎么还不来？”

“不行，我还有最后一句话要跟你说呢。我跟你说啊，你要听好。Tu es mon destin，Je t'aime...”林彦俊渐渐没了声音。

/五个月后  
“林彦俊，你当初说的那句话什么意思啊？”

“你都问了我五个月了，自己不会去查啊？”林彦俊翻着书，表示不想理陈立农。

“我查了啊，可是我还是想听你亲口说嘛。好不好嘛~”陈立农开始撒娇。

林彦俊合上书，“那你先回答我的问题，你要不要跟我和好啊？”

“和好？什么和好？”陈立农装傻，“我们分手过吗？我记得当时我没答应分手啊。”

林彦俊无奈地笑了笑，“好，你说什么都对。我们没有分手过，所以不用和好。不过你要想好啊，这次答应了我，你就再也逃不掉了。”

“我没想要逃啊，我早就被你套住了不是吗？”

林彦俊和陈立农手牵着手迎着夕阳散步。

警察与黑道，也是可以携手的嘛。

Tu es mon destin 你是我的命中注定  
Je t'aime 我爱你


End file.
